bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Honey Sugarman
Honey Sugarman ''' was the maternal grandmother of BoJack, the wife of Joseph, and the mother of Beatrice and Crackerjack. She was a housewife with a “sweet face and a smart mouth”, and who dearly loved her family. But after the death of her son Crackerjack in World War II, she became depressed and emotionally unstable, and after one incident is given a lobotomy. Appearance Honey had brown fur and a long, curled reddish-brown mane. She wore grey eyeliner and dark red lipstick, and she had black eyebrows. Like her daughter, she had a gap in her front teeth, and she appeared to have the head shape of an Arabian horse. She wore a white shirt with round puffy sleeves and a red collar and sleeve cuffs, a dark blue skirt with a black belt and light blue, navy blue, and red pattern on the bottom, and green strappy wedge sandals. After undergoing a lobotomy, she was left with a scar on her forehead that was surrounded by bare skin. She also had dark circles around her eyes with bags under them. Her mane after the procedure was messier and undone, although at other times (such as when Joseph is seen yelling and shaking her, and when Joseph burns Beatrice’s belongings) it appeared normal. At Beatrice’s debutante ball in '''1963, she wears a white top identical to the one she normally wears, and a wide white skirt similar to the one on Beatrice’s dress. Her hair is also messy and undone again. Background Honey was shown to be a kind spirit, full of life, and had a bit of a sassy attitude and smart mouth. She also had an affinity for music, being an exceptional singer, and she and her son shared a special song on the piano together, ''I Will Always Think of You''. ''She had somewhat sexist views similar to her husband (although not nearly as bad as his), telling Beatrice that ice cream is a boys food and instead she should suck on a lemon wedge with sugar on it, and later tells her to not lift a heavy suitcase because she will rupture her uterus, but she was still a kind and caring woman nonetheless. She appeared to be closest with her son, Crackerjack; as mentioned before the two had a special song they played together on the piano. In the summer of '''1944', while the Sugarmans are staying at their summer home in Michigan, Crackerjack is preparing to leave to fight in World War II. Honey and they rest of her family take a family portrait together (while looking “far away sad” for posterity), and she begs Crackerjack to take his old baby blanket, “Blinky”, with him. He decides to give it to Beatrice for safe keeping. After her son Crackerjack died in World War II, Honey sunk into a deep depression and began having fits of hysteria. In the middle of winter she, along with Beatrice and Joseph, returns to the lake house in a frantic search for Crackerjack’s blanket, and she believes he should have had it with him and that she failed him, and she starts crying. Honey and her family return to the lake house in the summer of 1945, and she is still depressed. She tries to play a few notes on the piano of of her and Crackerjack’s song, and she breaks down crying. A short time later, the war ends. Honey decides to try to cheer herself up and go to a celebration for the end of the war with Beatrice. She appears to be feeling better at first, even letting Beatrice get a popsicle, but she sees a piano and starts singing parts of “I Will Always Think Of You” to herself with everyone watches her (meanwhile in the present Eddie sings the rest of the the song and the two have a “duet”). She ends up having a meltdown, drinking heavily, crying hysterically, and even kissing one of Crackerjack's soldier friends, desperate to feel "alive" again. A waiter at the party advised her to leave after having another drink to steady her nerves. Honey made Beatrice drive them home despite the latter being underage, wanting her to drive faster and faster in order to combat her grief, which resulted in them crashing into a gas station and getting hurt. Angry that Honey put Beatrice in danger, unwilling to support her emotionally and being begged to "fix" her, Joseph had her lobotomized in order to control her "womanly emotions," leaving her a dazed and empty shell of her former self (along with having a large scar on her forehead), much to the horror of Beatrice, who begins crying in her mother's lap after discovering this. The now dazed Honey says she's better now, and asks Beatrice to never love someone the same way she loved Crackerjack, as love does terrible things to a person, and a tearful Beatrice promises. In her second appearance, ''Time's Arrow'', Honey is either obscured by darkness or presented only in silhouette, suggesting that as a consequence of dementia, Beatrice remembers her mother as merely a shadow. Honey does not respond to Joseph's yelling and shaking, and shows no reaction upon being pulled by Joseph towards his side. This implies that following the lobotomy, she mentally deteriorated to the point of becoming catatonic. When Joseph had all of Beatrice’s possessions burnt due to scarlet fever, he used Honey as an illustration of what he would do to her if she acted emotional and continued crying over the baby doll. Joseph says to Beatrice, “You don’t want to end up like your mother now, do you?”. Memorable Quotes *''Ok Beatrice, you got a good whiff, now step away from your father's breakfast before he catches you a sniffin' and gives you a spankin'!'' *''The government is rationing sugar, can't you ration work? It is summer after all!'' *''We do appreciate the sacrifices you make, Joseph.'' *''Oh Beatrice, you know iced cream is for boys. You can sprinkle some sugar on a lemon, that's a good healthy girl snack!'' *''Crackerjack, you look so handsome in your soldiers suit! Like a young Clark Gerbil!'' * Oh we’ll be as quick as a pour of warm molasses! *''Oh really? Time's arrow marches? I didn't know arrows had legs! (In a funny voice) Look at me! I'm a marching arrow!'' *''I don't know, but I've got half a mind to kiss you with that smart mouth!'' *''Oh darling, don't lift that! You'll rupture your uterus.'' *''Oh Joseph...I failed him.'' *''Those are because the war is over. We’ve dropped bombs on Japan and now everyone is happy.'' *''Yes...YES! Let’s paint the town scarlet, crimson, and ruby! Why I’ve got half a mind to paint things redder than the beaches of Normandy! HA-HA!...What too soon?'' *''Why did everybody stop, huh? What’s the gag? I wanna dance...I WANNA FLY!'' *''No, don’t make me go back to that quite house, please.'' *''Its ok..I’m ok... my hands are doing the wriggly doozle in 3/4 time but...say I’ve got a swell idea! Why don’t you drive?'' *''Why it’s only as easy as finding a hobo in a barrel of beans! It’ll be grand! Everything will be just grand!'' *''Faster! I wanna feel alive again! I’ll do anything to feel alive!'' *''You mustn’t despise me darling...please.'' *''I just can’t anymore. I can’t stop thinking about him. I can’t be with people and I can’t be alone.'' *''I don’t know how to be better Joseph. Please fix me. I wanna be better.'' *''(In a monotone voice) Oh...hello.'' *''(Monotone) Yes, that’s right. What a pretty girl.'' *''(Monotone) Oh hush. It’s ok. I’m better now.'' *''(Monotone) Love does things to a person, terrible things. Beatrice, promise me you will never love anyone as much as I loved Crackerjack.'' *''(Monotone) Why I have half a mind....'' Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Deceased Category:Horses Category:Minor characters